


Play

by AnyaCronos



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Porn, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	

[](http://imgur.com/mF3qPUu)

Here I am!  
And today I post an Adrian/Edward, and because that I was asked more BDSM porn, here is a bit 'of rope and gags ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
